


Reconcile

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH 3 speculation, Novel and game interpretations, Oh boy..., Other, Union X spoilers (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: A key to repairing the future lies in the broken pieces. Hateful, ignorant, longing, spiteful, and lonely...just waiting to be who they used to be...





	Reconcile

<I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like...is any of this real or not?>  
<Just let me win! Stop holding back, ______!>  
<I want to line the pieces up...yours and mine.>  
<Don’t make fun of me!>  
<Show me anguish...what's yours is mine!>  
<I'm...happy...>

  
A small hand stretched out to greet the other wrapped in a black felt glove, smiling insecurely.  
_"I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven."_

The boy gave a light smile, hiding the years of self-hatred and fear behind the land of blades, what used to be his home...the endless fight for Lux driving all to their graves.

They know how he feels, all but being overshadowed by the stronger many, being alone, holding their beliefs and the clothes on their backs; starting a new life from old knowledge.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ephemer."  
"I'm Skuld."  
"Name's Blaine."  
"It is so nice to meet you all...my name is Lauriam."

Friends...something he never thought of having in a lifetime. Who knows how long the feeling will last?

 

<Hey there, I'm Terra.>  
<I'm Aqua...what's your name?>  
<Name's Lea...got it memorized?>  
<Number XIV...____.>  
<Let’s re-introduce ourselves. My name is Marluxia, Number XI.>

 

But as much as he wanted to believe such a life, it came to such a tragic end.

  
<Friends forever...>  
<I wish these days could last forever...>  
<But you know you can't count on forever. We all gotta change someday.>  
<____, don't ever change...>

 

He was back on that same land, the ground dry and dead, far away from his second home to the world he so despised long before. There, he met the Sigil, Master of supreme Darkness, falling into a trap of horrible, honeyed lies.

_"Master...I can't do this...I'm not strong enough..."_

Those were the last words he ever screamed, the Sigil showing not a single hint of mercy as the blade of an equally-ancient Keyblade was driven into his chest.

The world was eclipsed with Darkmess, the only light present now slept in the depths.

 

  
<Creature from Ventus' riven, to you, the name **Vanitas** will be given. >  
**"Yes Master."**

<The wielder of the Keyblade, Number XIII... _Roxas_. >  
_"What are you talking about!? I am me, nobody else!"_

<A puppet is a puppet. **_Xion_** is but a nuisance to us. >  
_**"My memories...are not mine?"**_

<No... _Naminé_ hijacked the data herself. She is beyond my control. >  
_"That’s your light...the light in the darkness. If you remember that person, all the memories that sank into darkness will come back."_

<Have you finished rewriting the Replica’s memories yet?>  
“I’m not Riku, I’m a fake. I don’t remember when, where, or why I was born. All I have left is you and Naminé...but those memories are only lies, too.”

<A physical manifestation of **what remained** of Vanitas' powerful thoughts and feelings. >  
**"Suffer!"**

< _Ven_...you need to go home... >  
_"But I want to know now! Quit treating me like a little kid!"_

 

  
The real Ventus is broken, the shards of his heart scattered into a set of strange, unique pieces. Though they vary in image, memory, personality, power, light, dark, and gray; a strand of _want_ is weaved into being.

Past the years and sparks of familiarity, they want to be where they belong.  
Away from the pain, heartbreak, and the crushing feeling of self-disorder, the ironic sense of life pushing them straight into it.

 

 They _need_ to be whole,  
**"Join me now, and we can complete the ___Blade!"**

 

  no matter what it takes.  
  _"Anything to save ——— and ——..."_

 

 

   Blending the good memories,  
    ** _"I'm glad...that I have friends like you..."_**

 

 

 

    bad memories,  
    **"There's no escape!"**

 

 

 

 

     lukewarm,  
      _"We started out on lies, but I’m really glad that I could meet you."_

 

 

 

 

 

      and bitter cold.  
      "He's a weakling! I don't want to be like him!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

       All into one single being.  
        _'I don't want to be alone...'_

        Throw away the old...and turn in the new.  
        _'Where is...everyone?'_

 

 

         Drifting down, father and farther into the depths of nothingness.  
          _'Someone...anyone...help me...'_

 

 

 

          Falling asleep,  
          _'-Who...'_

 

 

 

 

           to wake up.  
          _'Who...are you?'_

 

 

 

 

 

            "All you need to do...is open the door."

 

 

—He never expected his mind, and heart, to hurt so much. It was as if a hurricane of memories were raging inside him, trying to put themselves together the way he wants them to be.

 

 

A beautiful castle.

  
The taste of sea-salt in his tongue.

  
Seashells.

  
A notepad, filled to the brim with drawings.

  
Endless halls of white.

  
A island, the sun shining down on him kindly.

  
And...a key-shaped sword.

 

 

But what were they doing in his head? The headache didn't show any relief, clutching the threads of his hair as he buried himself in a ball at the stool of a strange, overgrown throne.

Very soon, Ventus began to cry.

He was still in unfamiliar grounds, chaos and disorder ravaging his heart just like that day, and he just wanted answers.

 

What was he doing here?  
<Wha- Ven, what's the matter!? Why are you crying?>

 

Was he truly safe, away from that graveyard of despair?  
<It's okay...you don't have to worry anymore...>

 

Where was everyone...?  
<We're right here...don't you remember?>

 

_"W-where...are my friends? I want to go home...I don't want to be alone anymore..."_  
The tears continued to stain his shirt, drowning out any sense of reasoning from the outside.

But very soon, he was reduced to sniffles, the storm slowly disappearing into order. Then, he sensed a hand gently lay on his head.

"We're so... _so_ sorry. We should've been here sooner than later."  
Very slowly, Ventus lifted his gaze to the voice above him, a shock of warmth pulsing through him at the sight of those kind blue eyes.

"So...ready to go?"  
_"But-...promise to stay...with me?"_

That same, always bright smile was enough to prove the point, his still-sore body fell into that familiar, loving embrace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Promise..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's possibly going to be stomped underfoot, but I just want SOMETHING!


End file.
